beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 38
Run, Gingka! is the 38th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It aired on November 27, 2010. Plot Kenta, Benkei, Hikaru and Hyoma returns to the B-Pit with their 50,000 points for Battle Bladers. Gingka also returns, but is still 3,000 points short of the 50,000 needed. Unfortunately, all the qualifying tournaments have finished. Kenta suggests battling the others for their extra points but Gingka declines. Madoka finds one last tournament that was rescheduled for today where Gingka can make up the missing points. As the gang hurry to the train station, they are stopped by Tsubasa. The group accuses Tsubasa of thwarting Gingka on behalf of Dark Nebula but he tells them he is no longer with them and continues to bait Gingka into a battle. Kenta reminds Gingka that he must focus on getting the points he needs in order to defeat Ryuga. The others agree and insist on Gingka leaving them behind while they take care of Tsubasa. Gingka agrees grateful to his friends. Tsubasa mulls over whether he'll accept the group's challenge, remembering his prior conversation with Phoenix shortly after Phoenix rescued him from Dark Nebula and revealing that he was fully aware of Tsubasa's true mission and identity but that Tsubasa lacked the power that Gingka had. The key was to know Gingka's friends. While Tsubasa is deciding whether to battle Gingka's friends, Phoenix is in the distance on top of a nearby building, watching the current exchange with Tsubasa and Gingka's friends. Tsubasa heeds Phoenix's earlier words and agrees to challenge. Hikaru starts but is quickly defeated. Benkei begins to battle but again is also defeated by Tsubasa. Hyoma begins to battle but instead of fighting to win, he dodges Eagle's attacks in order to stall for extra time to allow Gingka to make it to the tournament. In the end, he is defeated. Finally, Kenta is left. He battles fiercely but loses. Undeterred, Kenta challenges Tsubasa for one more battle laying all his Bey points on the line. Tsubasa is surprised and asks why Kenta would do that. Kenta would rather sacrifice his points to give Gingka the opportunity to compete at Battle Bladers. As their Beys are about to make initial contact, Storm Pegasus shoots in and stops the fight. Gingka expresses his gratitude for his friends' willingness to help him reach Battle Bladers to defeat Ryuga but he wasn't willing to do it at their expense. He then challenges Tsubasa to a battle but Tsubasa laughs and demands to know how his friends are linked to his source of power. Gingka is completely taken aback by the question. Phoenix arrives and tells Tsubasa since he still doesn't understand the meaning of his advice, he'll show him. He then, challenges Gingka to a battle. Major Events *The whole gang has enough BeyPoints for all Battle Bladers except for Gingka. *Tsubasa reveals to the gang that his not part of the Dark Nebula anymore. *Tsubasa is revealed to be a WBBA agent. *The whole gang except Kyoya battles Tsubasa and loses. *Phoenix challenges Gingka to a battle. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami (cameo) *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei *Hyoma *Hikaru Hasama *Tsubasa Otori *Phoenix *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Ryuga (flashback) *Doji *Merci *Blader DJ Beyblades *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's; Featured) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) *Rock Aries ED145B (Hyoma's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Burn Fireblaze 135MS (Phoenix's) *Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Ryuga's; flashback) Featured Beybattles *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Bey) = Kenta and Sagittario *Hyoma (Rock Aries ED145B) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Bey) = Hyoma and Aries *Hikaru Hasama Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Bey) = Hikaru and Aquario *Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Bey) = Benkei and Bull *Tsubasa Otori (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs. Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) = Tsubasa and Eagle *Tsubasa Otori (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs. Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) = Tsubasa and Eagle *Tsubasa Otori (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs. Hyoma (Rock Aries ED145B) = Tsubasa and Eagle *Tsubasa Otori (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs. Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) = Tsubasa and Eagle *Tsubasa Otori (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs. Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) = No Outcome (Interrupted by Gingka) Special Moves used *Sagittario Flame Claw (Flame Sagittario C145S) *Horn Throw Destruction (Rock Aries ED145B) *Aquario Infinite Assault (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) *Red Horn Uppercut (Dark Bull H145SD) *Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike (Lightning L-Drago 100HF; flashback) *Counter Smash (Earth Eagle 145WD) *Smashing Claw (Earth Eagle 145WD) *Wind Storm Assault (Rock Aries ED145B) *Diving Crush (Earth Eagle 145WD) Gallery MF38 001.png MF38 002.png Beybladeslaunches001.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hikaru Beybladeslaunches002.jpg|Tsubasa vs Benkai Beybladeslaunches003.jpg|Tsubasa vs Hyoma Beybladeslaunches004.jpg|Tsubasa vs Kenta MF38_003.png|Phoenix reveals he knows Tsubasa's true mission MF38_005.png|Gingka challenges Tsubasa to a battle after returning MF38 004.png MF38 006.png MF38 007.png Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion